Pretty Little Liars -- Second Generation
by Jpace14
Summary: Those bitches think they got away from me? Oh, no. Trust me. They didn't. I saw the whole thing. Them hitting the poor man with their car. I bet they hoped it was a dream. It wasn't. I should tell, shouldn't I? Isn't that the right thing to do? Yeah. It is. One little liar, two little liars, three little liars, four. They'll all go down. No. Matter. What. –A


**A/N: THIS IS THE SAME STORY AS THE ONE I POSTED. THIS ONE'S JUST MORE PACED AND HAS MORE DETAILS.**

* * *

**You Can't Hide From Murder**

Imagine it's the last day of summer break. Tomorrow, you're going to your junior year in college. You're excited. You just can't hide it. You've had the same crush since freshman year. You ask your friends if you know if he likes you back. They say they'll ask. They do – and to make you feel better – they say you're too good for him. He doesn't like you. You roll your eyes, take a shot, and continue as if nothing happened. Yeah, right.

This usually happens in Rosewood. Except, there's a catch.

There's always a catch in Rosewood, Pennsylvania.

* * *

"Hey, waiter! Another hit, please!" Spencer Hastings called to the waiter behind the counter. "I want to get _drunk_!" She laughed and looked at Aria Montgomery, who was sitting next to her, laughing as well.

"Well, I can't! I have to drive you bitches home!" she replied. "Oh, wait . . . I think I'm already drunk. . . ."

"Yeah you are, Aria!" Hanna Marin said, walking towards them in a tipsy manner. "But . . . But at least . . . at least you're not . . . you're not as drunk . . . as drunk as . . . as me." Yep, she's drunk.

"Poor, Han! Drunk after five shots!" Emily Fields said. "Wait . . . can you get drunk off five shots?" Spencer, Aria, and Hanna laughed, leaving Emily confused. "_Whhaattt_?" she urged. They continued to laugh. "Am I . . . Omigod, I'm _drunk_!" Emily screamed.

"I would've _never_ guessed," Aria said, sarcastically. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Oh, my God!" Hanna screamed. "I forgot to wish you a happy bachelorette party, Spence! Marrying Andrew Campbell!" She clapped, and Aria and Emily joined in. Spencer smiled, blushing.

"Remember Alex?" Aria asked. "He was cute."

"Remember Toby?" Hanna asked, with a laugh.

"He was A," Emily mumbled.

Everyone grew quiet. Aria turned to Emily. "That chapter is behind us. No one's going to do that to us again. Understand?" Emily nodded. "Good. Now—let's get to business. Spence, who's going to be your maid of honor?"

Spencer smiled. "Team Sparia, bitches. Aria—you're my maid of honor. Em and Han—my bridesmaids." They smiled, giddy with excitement.

"Now . . . what's the time?" Aria asked Emily. Emily took out her phone and read the time.

"One thirty. The bar closes at two," she declared. "I want another shot!"

The waiter came with four shot glasses, filled them up with tequila, and smiled. "Have fun ladies. Just don't drive. You're oh, so, drunk." Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily laughed, promising that they won't drive. The grabbed their glasses and chugged the drink.

Emily shook her head. Hanna made a face—like when you eat something sour. Aria did both. Spencer laughed. This was an amazing night. No drama. No Andrew. No anything that can ruin it.

Aria got up, declaring, "I got work tomorrow! I need to get home. You guys coming or not?" They looked at each other, then back at Aria, then nodded. They got their purses and headed out.

In a lone parking spot, there was Aria's Honda Prius. Spencer and Emily piled in the back, Hanna in the passenger seat, and Aria in the front. They backed out of the spot, and found their way to the main road.

"We're so _HAMMERED_!" Hanna screamed.

"Yeah! We are!" Emily screamed back, laughing.

"Remember when I plagiarized my sister's paper?" Spencer said. Everyone nodded.

"Remember when I dated my English teacher?" Aria laughed. Everyone nodded, laughing. _So scandalous._

"Remember when I crashed Sean Ackard's car back in high school?" Hanna asked. Again, everyone nodded.

"Remember when I came out?" Emily asked.

Spencer butted in, "With the help of A!"

Everyone grew quiet. Aria turned around, still driving the car. "Listen. I want that behind us. Okay? No mention of—"

"ARIA, WATCH OUT!" Spencer screamed. Aria spun around to see a silhouette of a body coming closer to the car. Or was the car getting closer to the person? Suddenly, the car hit the man and Aria stopped the car.

"What was that?"

Hanna quickly piped in, "Drive."

"_What_?" Emily practically screamed.

"_Drive._ No one's going to catch us."

Aria listened, and drove away.

The next day, the police found the body and they searched for any clues giving away who did it. There was none. News vans and people lined the streets for weeks. This wasn't any hit and run. This was _manslaughter_. And the investigation stopped and everyone seemed to forget.

But two years later, I showed up. Those bitches think they got away from _me_? Oh, no. Trust me. They didn't. I saw the whole thing. Them hitting the poor man with their car. I bet they hoped it was a dream. It _wasn't_. I should tell, shouldn't I? Isn't that the _right _thing to do? Yeah. It is. One little liar, two little liars, three little liars, four. They'll all go down. No. Matter. _What_. –A


End file.
